The Mario + VeggieTales Collection
'The Mario + VeggieTales Collection '''is a special edition installment of the ''Mario + VeggieTales ''crossover series. It was created by P&F Games Inc. for the Nintendo Switch. It features all three games in the series, plus bonus content. Games Included * Mario + VeggieTales: Quest For Morality * Mario + VeggieTales: The Sequel * Mario + VeggieTales: Motato Rises Bonus Content The collection features bonus content. It features 2 bonus Mario games and 2 bonus VeggieTales episodes. * Super Mario Bros. * Super Mario World * Rack, Shack, and Benny * King George and the Ducky Gallery The gallery features a wide variety of ''Mario ''and ''VeggieTales goodies. It features history, music, trophies, art, and more. History Mario Series VeggieTales Series Music Mario Series * Main Theme from Super Mario Bros. * Underground Theme from Super Mario Bros. '' * Underwater Theme from ''Super Mario Bros. '' * Castle Theme from ''Super Mario Bros. ''(NEW) * Main Theme from ''Super Mario Bros. 2 * Underground Theme from Super Mario Bros. 2 ''(NEW) * Main Theme from ''Super Mario Bros. 3 '' * Athletic Theme from ''Super Mario Bros. 3 * Main Theme from Super Mario Land * Main Theme from Super Mario World * Athletic Theme from Super Mario Land 2: 6 Golden Coins * Koopa Beach from Super Mario Kart '' * Flower Garden from ''Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island ''(NEW) * Beware the Forest's Mushrooms from ''Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars '' * Peach's Castle from ''Super Mario 64 '' * Bob-omb Battlefield from ''Super Mario 64 * Slider from Super Mario 64 '' * Rainbow Road from ''Mario Kart 64 ''(NEW) * Delfino Plaza from ''Super Mario Sunshine '' * Ricco Harbor from ''Super Mario Sunshine * Balloon Battle from Mario Kart: Double Dash!! ''(NEW) * Bounce and Pounce from ''Super Mario 64 DS * Shroom Ridge from Mario Kart DS '' * Main Theme from ''New Super Mario Bros. * Comet Observatory from Super Mario Galaxy '' * Good Egg Galaxy from ''Super Mario Galaxy ''(NEW) * Gusty Garden Galaxy from ''Super Mario Galaxy * Moo Moo Meadows from Mario Kart Wii * Coconut Mall from Mario Kart Wii '' * Wario's Gold Mine from ''Mario Kart Wii ''(NEW) * Title Theme from ''New Super Mario Bros. Wii ''(NEW) * Athletic Theme from ''New Super Mario Bros. Wii * Sky Station Galaxy from Super Mario Galaxy 2 '' * Puzzle Plank Galaxy from ''Super Mario Galaxy 2 * Main Theme from Super Mario 3D Land * Pandemonium from Mario Party 9 '' * Underwater Theme from ''New Super Mario Bros. 2 * Victory in the Dream World from Mario and Luigi: Dream Team '' * Main Theme from ''New Super Mario Bros. U * Athletic Theme from New Super Mario Bros. U ''(NEW) * Super Bell Hill from ''Super Mario 3D World * Hisstocrat from Super Mario 3D World '' * Champion Road from ''Super Mario 3D World ''(NEW) * Mario Circuit from ''Mario Kart 8 '' * Rainbow Road from ''Mario Kart 8 * Title Theme from Super Mario Maker * Port Prisma from Paper Mario: Color Splash '' * Jump Up, Super Star! from ''Super Mario Odyssey '' * Fossil Falls from ''Super Mario Odyssey '' * New Donk City from ''Super Mario Odyssey '' VeggieTales Series * VeggieTales Theme Song * God Is Bigger from ''Where's God When I'm S-Scared? * King Darius Suite from Where's God When I'm S-Scared? '' * The Forgiveness Song from ''God Wants Me To Forgive Them?!? '' * The Hairbrush Song from ''Are You My Neighbor? * I Can Be Your Friend from Are You My Neighbor? '' * Good Morning George from ''Rack, Shack, and Benny * Stand from Rack, Shack, and Benny '' * Love My Lips from ''Dave and the Giant Pickle ''(NEW) * Big Things Too from ''Dave and the Giant Pickle * The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything from Very Silly Songs '' * Larry-Boy! from ''LarryBoy and the Fib From Outer Space '' * Promised Land from ''Josh and the Big Wall ''(NEW) * Keep Walking from ''Josh and the Big Wall * I'm So Blue from Madame Blueberry * His Cheeseburger from Madame Blueberry '' * The Rumor Weed Song from ''LarryBoy and the Rumor Weed * I Love My Duck from King George and the Ducky * Haman's Song from Esther: the Girl Who Became Queen * Larry's High Silk Hat from Lyle the Kindly Viking * We're Vikings from Lyle the Kindly Viking '' * Jonah Was A Prophet from ''Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie * Erie Canal from The Wonderful World of Autotainment ''(NEW) * Oh Little Joe from ''The Ballad of Little Joe * Belly Button from The Ballad of Little Joe ''(NEW) * Sport Utility Vehicle from ''A Snoodle's Tale ''(NEW) * Wrestlers of Japan from ''Sumo of the Opera '' * Ballad of the Pie War from ''Duke and the Great Pie War '' * Call On Us from ''Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler * Temptation Song from LarryBoy and the Bad Apple ''(NEW) * Rock On, LarryBoy from ''LarryBoy and the Bad Apple '' * Lance the Turtle from ''Gideon: Tuba Warrior * Fanfare For Tubas and Flashlights from Gideon: Tuba Warrior ''(NEW) * Oh Lone Stranger from ''Moe and the Big Exit '' * Monkey from ''The Wonderful Wizard of Ha's * Rock Monster from The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie * Sneeze If You Need To from Abe and the Amazing Promise * Sippy Cup from Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Noah's Umbrella '' * Listen Little Children from ''Pistachio: The Little Boy Who Woodn't ''(NEW) * On These Tracks from ''It's a Meaningful Life '' * The Audition Song from ''Twas the Night Before Easter '' * Bubble Rap from ''Robin Good and His Not-So Merry Men * The League of Incredible Vegetables from The League of Incredible Vegetables ''(NEW) * Solid Stuff from ''The Little House That Stood '' * Happy Tooth Day from ''The Little House That Stood * Tear It Down from Celery Night Fever ''(NEW) * Together from ''Celery Night Fever '' * Show You Love from ''Beauty and the Beet * My Golden Egg from ''Noah's Ark '' * What We Have Learned Category:Games Category:P&F Games Inc. Category:Crossovers